


Bedtime Bugs

by Emo_Boi12



Series: Crush fics [2]
Category: Romance Life
Genre: Comforting, Crying, Kody has a breakdown so be aware, Little Space, Nightmares, Other, Wetting, bed wetting, sfw, sfw little space, sfwlittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Boi12/pseuds/Emo_Boi12
Summary: Kody watches a scary movie with Caden. While Caden might seem fine- Kody ends up having a nightmare, making him wet the bed and slide into little space. Caden is the best caregiver in the world and takes care of him.
Relationships: Caden Dobbs/Kody Thompson
Series: Crush fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202945
Kudos: 2





	Bedtime Bugs

Kody decided to watch a movie with his lover of three years now, Caden. Kody loved Caden with all of his heart and he knew Caden loved him too. Caden was everything Kody had ever wanted. Caden was sweet, generous, and loving.   
  


Caden had turned on Truth or Dare. Kody gulped slightly and squirmed, sliding closer to Caden. They weren’t bothered by this at all, casually sliding an arm around Kody and letting him cuddle into their side.   
  


The movie to Kody was really scary. He was a sissy to say the least, but Caden was loving the movie. They were interested in each scene, but in most of the movie Kody was either curled up with half of his face covered, or he’d scream and hide his head into Caden’s chest.

Caden comforted Kody, but even with his lovers comfort he still felt terrified. When the movie was over they went to sleep, but Kody stayed up for a little longer, tossing and turning and even getting up to pound a few bottles of water.

Kody eventually fell asleep, but he began to whimper in his sleep, curled up in fetal position beside Caden. His dream.. It wasn’t even a dream. It was a horrid nightmare. Kody screamed as he woke up, noticing his sweatpants were soaked with fresh urine. He wailed and woke up Caden.   
  


Caden’s eyes were wide as they woke up.

”Little one- what’s wrong?”

Caden asked, but Kody couldn’t stop sniffling and turning into a snuffling mess. Caden gasped gently as they felt the wet sheets.

”Love, did you wet yourself?”

They asked with a gentle voice. That was when Kody cried,

”I-I’m sorry Caden-! I really really didn’t mean to!”

”Babes you don’t have to apologize..”

Caden told Kody, and they held their lover close. Caden ran a warm bath for Kody, and Kody sat in the bubble bath in silence as he felt Caden gently wash him. Kody looked up at Caden and carefully tried to nuzzle him- that was when Caden couldn’t help but smile. Their lover felt like a baby.

”Love, are you a tiny little baby?”

Caden asked, and Kody couldn’t help but nod and coo at Caden. Caden chuckled as they washed up Kody some more, eventually drying him off and getting him dressed in a Dino onesie.   
  
“Precious little one.. My precious little one,”

Caden cooed, carefully holding Kody and rubbing his back as they threw the sheets in the wash, putting new ones on the bed.

”It’s okay love, I’m here.”

Caden told his tiny lover, kissing his temple.

“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, was it the scary movie?”

Caden asked. Kody nodded a bit.

”M-Movie scawed meh Zaza..”

”Did it babes?”

“Mhms..”

Kody replied in a soft mumble. He began to gently suck his thumb while Caden played with his soft red hair.

”It’s okay sugar..”

Caden said. They continued to comfort their tiny lover, taking care of him until they both feel asleep in the clean bed. Caden and Kody never could’ve asked for better out of each other.


End file.
